Romance d'Amour
by Carolle Royale
Summary: 3# "It's not my fault nobody compares to her." KokoxSumire Drabbles. *13
1. Unrequited

**Disclaimer : No dear, I do not own Gakuen Alice. You must be daft to even think so.**

* * *

**A/N :** This is just a little drabble I came up with :-) I guess I've been watching a bit too many chick-flicks these days, haha.

* * *

**Unrequited**

**~(*)~**

"Why can't you look at me like that?"

She glances up from the book she's reading and gives him an odd stare. "Look at you like what?"

"Like you look at Hyuuga."

She frowns. "Because you're not him, Yome."

Koko swears under his breathe. A desperate edge creeps into his voice. "He doesn't even notice you," he says, his voice coming out all raspy, "Well, not in the way I do."

"He will," she tells him succinctly, her expression a bit stiff. "_Soon_."

"He only has his eyes on Mikan," he knows that this was probably going to kill her deep inside, but hell,_ she_ was killing him.

Sumire sniffs before sweeping all of her books up from the table, leaving him in the library without even a parting word.

He looks at her retrieving figure and frowns.

It is completely ironic how they both have unrequited feelings.

_Unrequited._

He lets out a heavy sigh.

This was how it was always going to be.

**~(*)~**

* * *

Reviews will definitely brighten up my day :-)

**Carolle Royale**


	2. Irresistible

**Disclaimer : Nope. I don't own Gakuen Alice.**

* * *

**A/ N :** I think this is the consequence of listening to too many One Direction songs, haha. It'd be good if you listened to Irresistible (the title of this chapter) while reading this :) It'd make much more sense if you did.

Sorry if it's too OOC! I'm a real sap, haha.

* * *

**Irresistible**

**~(*)~**

"Goodbye."

He stares silently at the sea behind them, refusing to look at her.

"Why?"

He can see her give a small sad smile. "I...don't know.."

He nods absently and runs a hand through his raven coloured hair. "Alright."

"Is that all you've got to say?" she asks, with an awkward laugh.

He turns his head to look at her and gives her a look which almost makes her heart quench. "Midnight isn't the time for laughing when you say goodbye."

A look of utter bewilderment passes over her features. "What? Why?" she asks, blinking.

He leans forward and whispers into her ears. "Because it makes your lips so kissable."

She gulps.

He smirks slightly and kisses her softly. "And it makes your kiss unmissable. "

"Sto-"

"And it makes your fingertips so touchable," he says, intertwining his fingers with hers.

She tries to move away from his hold but it's nearly impossible. He's got an iron-like grip.

"Natsume we can't do this-" she starts, her eyes gleaming.

He gives out a small chuckle and steps away from her. "Alright," he says, shrugging. "If that's what you want."

She nods. "Yes. It is."

He cocks his head to one side. "There's one thing you should probably know."

"What is it?"

"You're irresistible." And with that final statement, he puts his hands into his pockets and walks away, leaving her completely dumbfounded.

Mikan lets out a shattered breathe.

_Damn it. Breaking up with him wasn't supposed to make me fall for him all over again._

* * *

**_Carolle Royale_**


	3. Nobody Compares

**Disclaimer : Lalalallala. GA is not mineee.**

* * *

**A/N** : Hehe. Another drabble. :)

* * *

**Nobody Compares**

**~(*)~**

"Honestly man, she's not worth all the shit you're going through. Stop gawking." Kitsu tells me.

He's obviously seen me 'gawking' at Sumire like a lovesick fool.

Well, the lovesick fool part is kind of correct but the gawking part isn't. I don't do gawking. I observe with slight-_okay fine_, not slight, I observe with _a lot_ interest. Which is not gawking. There's a whole load of a difference there.

But even if I were gawking, how the hell was I supposed to control it? I mean, no one ever looks as good as Sumire does when she's wearing a dress. Especially right now when she's wearing a light green dress which compliments her skin tone and hair...

"You're doing it again, "Kitsu chastises. "There are probably fifty other girls at this party, why the hell do you keep staring at _her_?"

I shrug. "I don't know." And honestly, I didn't.

Kitsu shakes his head and reaches out to grab an unopened beer which was on the table. "God, you're wasting so much of your time."

I sigh. Perhaps I am. But...I steal another glance at Sumire who's laughing with a few of her friends. Unlike all the other girls...Sumire looks different. Her outfit isn't skimpy; it's got a different style. She's got her own style.

And when we were together...everything was...so...amazing.

I purse my lips when I see some random dude put his arm around her waist.

I curse under my breathe.

Shit.

Did I do something stupid? Is that why she broke-up with me? While I'm thinking all of that, I don't even notice when a blonde-chick nearly gropes me.

"Man, you're whipped." Kitsu observes, a small smirk appearing on his features after I shoo-ed the girl away.

I send him a vicious scowl.

It's not my fault nobody compares to her.

**~(*)~**

* * *

_**Carolle Royale **_


End file.
